Familial Prejudices
by xoxcrescentmoonxox
Summary: Rose knew that if she wanted to be allowed to go to Scorpius' house this summer, it would take a little more than convicing.


**For the Romeo and Juliet challenge on HPFC. I was given the quote "My only love, sprung from my only hate." Which just screams Rose/Scorpius (or Draco/Hermione, but there was NO WAY I was writing that!). Hopefully the essence is there, if not as passionate as in _Romeo and Juliet._**

* * *

Rose Weasley wove her way through the crowded aisles of her uncle and father's joke shop, sliding past familiar Skiving Snackboxes, Canary Creams, fake wands, Pygmy Puffs, and most of the items that she was used to from having spent a good chunk of her fifteen years here. By now, she only appeared at Wheezes' if she needed something specific—like at present, when she had to ask her father to go visit Scorpius Malfoy for three days this summer. She was quite prepared for it to be a not so easy task, and figured it would be better to get him at work, where at least his shocked yelling would be limited, and the audible words he chose to express his surprise would be toned down.

When she found him, Ron was in the back room—bad. So she ducked back into the main area, waiting to see him appear somewhere with more people.

"Boo," whispered a voice in her ear, and she spun around to find a grinning Scorpius. Rose made a face at him before giving him a gentle kiss, making sure that they were well out of sight of any Weasley-Potter owners, staff, or customers.

"Have you asked yet?" he asked, eyes darting to the stockroom with uncanny knowledge of where her father was.

"No," she replied, "And it's not going to be easy without you and even harder with you, so you better scram!"

"Yes Grandmum." He smiled at her. "Meet me across the street at Flourish and Blotts when your dad says yes."

"Will do," Rose told him, already distracted by the sight of her lanky father exiting the storeroom—or rather, her father's lanky legs and several boxes hiding the rest of him. "Now go, and make sure not to run into Uncle George, Roxie, Teddy, Hugo, or anyone else Dad's close with on the way out."

"I'm not stupid," Scorpius replied, mock affronted as he made his way to the door. "Good luck!"

Rose again wove through shelves and merchandise until she was beside Ron. "Hi Dad," she said brightly. "Need me to take something?"

"Rosie!" The delight in her father's voice was evident. "What are you doing here; you're never down at the shop anymore!"

"Oh, I just thought I'd drop in," she said cheerily, removing the top box from the pile. "What're these?"

"Erm . . . that's the new stock of love potions Teddy's been working on—George and I have him trained so well; he'll be ready to be a partner in the next few years!"

"Great," Rose replied, as enthusiastically as possible. "Listen, Dad, I have a favor to ask, and I really wanted to talk with you before Mum because I, erm, value your opinion about things like this." Fortunately her father always got so happy when either she or Hugo asked him things over Hermione, he rarely realized that they were taking advantage of—ahem, being clever about—getting permission. And today she was being exceptionally clever.

"Sure, Rose. Hang on; will you help me stack these up?"

She nodded, and the two made their way to the front display.

"It's not some new _boy_, is it?" Ron was obviously teasing, but Rose chose to take him seriously.

"Actually, yes."

Her father blanched visibly and set down the box with a thump, beginning to pull love potion vials out. He began to hand one to her, then thought the better of it and put it in place himself.

"Don't be silly, Rosie; you're only—"

"Sixteen?" she finished, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm going into seventh year, and there's no reason why I shouldn't go to Scorp's house this summer."

Oops.

"Scorpius _Malfoy_?" Ron actually sounded surprisingly calm, if slightly incredulous.

"He's a nice boy, Daddy."

At this, Ron's ears grew very red. "No Malfoy is a nice boy. Have you ever met his father? How about his grandfather? Has he ever told you about their affiliations? Bet not."

"Actually, he has. You know we've been something like friends since second year."

"Something _like_ friends. Not dating and spending the night with each other, for Merlin's sake!"

"Of course not in second year!" Rose's face grew hot and she swallowed hard, trying to control her temper—and keep her father's in check as well. "You've never even met him, only seen him on Platform 9 ¾ twice a year when you see me off and pick me up. And it doesn't matter what his parents believe, because Scorpius is nothing like them, not about things like Muggleborns and Voldemort!"

Ron's mouth twitched; he could never get used to hearing his children, nieces, and nephews saying the Dark Lord's name so offhandly. "Doesn't family pride mean anything to you, Rosie?"

"Doesn't the happiness of your daughter mean anything to _you_?" she shot back, figuring that the damage was done already.

"Don't be stupid, Rose."

"Don't be judgmental, Daddy."

"Don't—" Ron blanched. "Don't tell your mother."

"Why not?" Rose challenged. "Don't you think she'd be happy that Scorp and I are working over familial prejudices?"

Ron winced. "Which is why I'd rather her not know, and spoken like a true Hermione to boot."

Rose made a face back at him, tension broken. "Fine. I won't tell her you didn't want me to go because you hate Scorpius' father if you do let me go."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of this fight?" Ron asked, eyebrows raised.

"No. Not if it means I get my way."

"Spoken like a true Ginny."

That was more like it. "So, yes?" Rose asked hopefully. When her father talked about her aunt so fondly, she knew he was softening.

"So ask you mother."

Rose grinned at him. "I already did."

* * *

**I've never written anything with the next gen kids - or much with Ron either, really. So I hope this was believable and made you giggle at least a little :) Would love any feedback.**


End file.
